In the Break of Day
by Cessily
Summary: Elsa and Anna have come to our world on holiday. But when the Avengers need their help to stop a new threat from Loki, will the sisters be able to put aside their fear and anger? Rated M for later content ;).
1. Chapter 1

"_Superheroes? I don't believe it," _said the aged man with the white mustache and dark sunglasses from the TV behind the cafe's bar.

A young woman with porcelain skin and platinum blonde hair dressed in a teal, long sleeved shirt with a sprakly silver overwrap and black leggings tucked into snow-white high-heeled boots, folded and placed her newspaper down on the table she was seated at enjoying a cup of hot chocolate (with a giant marshmallow floating in it. "SUPER-heroes?!" said the red-head sitting across from her in a forest green, kneelength summer dress with a sweetheart neckline and tall dark brown boots, practically bouncing in her seat. "Oh, pretty please?" The blond looked at her sister and considered, mulling the idea over in her mind. "I don't know, it might be dangerous..." "But they already got all of those aliens out of there!" the redhead exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, exasperated with her sister's notions of "safety". "True, which _only_ leaves unstable architecture, breached gaslines, and whatever manner of carrion-feeders may have been drawn to and taken up residence in New York." The blond waved a hand as if to encompass the plethora of dangers that could exist in a city. The red-head's face dropped into a pleading puppy-dog face. "But we're on VACATION, and I want to see SUPER-heroes! It will be like seeing a real-live fairytale!" "Like we haven't been living in one already?" The red-head's face fell as she started to break the crumbs of her croissant down to subatomic particles. The blond couldn't say no to her sister when she got that look on her face. "All right! I could probably freeze anything before it got too close anyways..." the blond mumbled as her sister giddily ran to get another two cups of hot chocolate ("To-go, please!)

"Come on come on come on come on come on!" she urged when she returned to their table with the to-go cups, grabbing the Queen of Arandale's arm and yanking her to the door.

"Ugh, this place is..." Elsa paused, at a loss for words to describe the desolation she and Anna found themselves facing in lower Manhattan. "Great, right?" Anna finished, jumping from one pile of debris to the next. "Can you believe a real-life-knock-down-battle-for-the-planet-superhero-bad-guy-battle took place here?" "Either that or all the lights caused a dragon to have an epileptic seizure and fall from the sky," Elsa answered drily, shooting a cloud of dust that was inching too close to her an icy glare. The dust froze and fell to the ground in a shower of tinkling ice. Elsa smiled. "How did you even get that policeman to let us past?" "Oh, I just said we were the press." Elsa looked up from the frozen dust motes and stared at her sister in shock. "And she actually bought that? No, better question, the police are allowing civilians to just come in and poke around a battlesite?" Some mortar from a building fell off, punctuating Elsa's point as it fell to the ground. "Well, no, not really. The cop totally didn't buy it," Anna said, happily, shoving at some rocks. "Oh, look! It's one of those gun-things the aliens were waving around! S.H.I.E.L.D. must have missed this during clean-up!" Anna proclaimed, reaching for the Chitauri weapon she had uncovered. "Anna, no! You don't know where that thing's been!" Elsa ran over and shoved her sister's hand aside before it could touch the weapon. "And you didn't answer my question."

"C'mon, Elsie, how bad could it be?"

"Answer the question, Anna."

Anna smiled, a smile that could melt the most frozen of hearts. "You may have Cold, Elsa, but I have Warmth."

"No, Anna, you didn't. Please tell me you didn't use your gift on some hapless innocent just to get us into a life-threatening situation!"

"Elsa, you're making far too big a deal out of this. The situation is hardly life-threatening and all I did was warm her heart a little."

Elsa pinched the bridge of her nose. _Give me patience. _"Anna, we can't just go using our gifts on people willy-nilly. It's not right. Trust me, I know how much you might want to just reach out and _flex_ your power when things get a little difficult, but we simply _can't_. Our powers are too dangerous. We could hurt someone."

Anna stopped her explorations and turned to face her sister, her gaze stony. "You think I don't know how much our powers can hurt?" Elsa flinched at the vehemence in her sister's voice. Flames started to appear among the rubble as the younger sister's temper rose.

Elsa looked at the flames merrily licking at the stones. She spread her arms out, allowing a chill to seep from her fingers and calm the fire before it could further decrease the integrity of the surrounding structures. "Anna, you're losing control. Look around you." She moved closer, chilling the air around her irate sister, calming her, before wrapping her arms around her. "God, Elsa, I'm so sorry," Anna said, turning her head into her sister's shoulder. "I'm not like this, I don't get angry like this. I just get the slightest bit annoyed, and it sparks something, and just explodes in my face."

"Hush, Anna. It's okay." Elsa murmured as she stroked her sister's hair. "You helped me gain control of mine and now I'll do the same for you." She pulled back to look her sister in the face. "Besides, you're already _much _ better with your Fire, considering how long you've had it. We just need patience- you'll get better."

Anna smiled, wiping her tears away. "Preferably in a place where I won't accidentally set a Southern Isle's Prince's breeches on fire?" "Yes, a place where you won't risk international war would be preferable," Elsa responded with a roll of her eyes. Anna laughed, her good mood restored. She gave her sister a hug. "Thank you, Elsa." Elsa returned the smile and the hug. "No problem, Anna."

"Freeze! Stop where you are!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I've been sitting on this chapter for awhile (it's a little short- I want to try to update each chapter with at least 1,000 word), but I know how much I _hate _to wait for stories that I enjoy so... here it is! I also DO have the next few chapters outlined, though not written, so here's hoping I can get some of that done with the holidays coming up!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Avengers in anyway, shape or form :(. Nor do I own Frozen in any manner.

Onward and forward!

Elsa froze. Her first instinct was to spin around and ice whoever was threatening her and her sister. But vagabonds normally didn't use that phrase when attacking their victims. No, the only people who said things like that were...

"The police!" Anna gasped, looking over Elsa's shoulder. Elsa released her sister and both royals raised their arms as they turned to face a man in a blue uniform pointing a shaking gun at them.

"Hello, officer." Elsa said calmly, thinking quickly. Should she say that they were just lost? No, how could someone just happen to be lost in the restricted Battleground of New York. She tossed that idea aside. Press? More likely. Any member of the media would be itching to get to photographs of the Battleground for a story. But they didn't have a camera. She tossed that idea with the other one. Vultures, seeking to pick over the bones? Hm, close to the truth, but with too much of a negative connotation. Sigh, best to just go with the actual. Elsa looked down at her feet, trying to evoke the image of a very contrite young lady. "Um, I'm very sorry, Officer, my sister and I were just so curious to come and see the Battleground and, well, it's been so long since the actual battle took place, we thought there could be no harm in just coming to look now, could there?"

"Don't you know how dangerous this place is? Some building could fall and squash you both flat. Or one of the work crews could accidentally drop a girder on you, or something." His hands had stopped shaking, but the gun remained pointed straight at the sisters as the man slowly edged closer to them. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Well, you see, we were curious and, well," Anna blushed charmingly, "I told the officer by the gate that our little nephew had left his favorite toy in here and, after all the trauma, just couldn't sleep without it. Nightmares you know. So we just needed it so that we could all get an honest night's sleep. It took some convincing, but he finally let us through."

"So you lied to an officer of the law who, out of the goodness of his heart, let you in?" The police officer was only a few feet from the sisters now. He glanced down at the Chitauri weapon that Anna had unearthed then refocused his gaze on the sisters. "Why am I not buying it?"

The sisters shared a quick glance. _What now? _Elsa's eyes said. _Follow my lead_, Anna's responded. "Officer, honestly, what else could we _possibly _be doing?" Anna said.

"Well, considering that that," he waved his hand in the direction of the weapon lying in the rubble, "is most definitely an alien weapon, I think your purpose here is pretty self-explanatory." "Of course it seems that way!" Anna said throwing her arms into the air, gesticulating wildly. "We're brave explorers looking through the hoard of the dragon for gemstones and chalices and.. and... stuff!" The officer looked at Anna as though she were crazy. "It's just a _game_, sir. My sister has a wild imagination and when we saw the news on the television, it just wouldn't let her stay away. I humor her, sir, so we snuck in here as," Elsa mentally groaned, "dragon-hoard explorers just to have a look. But we'll go now, just please don't take us in. Mother would have a conniption if she found out we had been here!"

"And what about the flames and icicles I saw earlier?" the officer responded, his stance a rigid as ever as he moved to stand between the girls and the Chitauri firearm. "Just the lights from our cell phones reflecting off the glass and stuff all over here," Anna said with practiced ease, reaching into her pocket and pulling out her cell phone to demonstrate the red glare it gave as a flashlight while Elsa demonstrated her phone's white-blue light.

"Hm..." the policeman reached behind himself to pick up the Chitauri weapon, pointed his gun at it, then pointed the gun back at the sisters. "Well, I must admit that I simply don't believe that. I'm afraid you two will have to come with me."


End file.
